Everything
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After prodding Hotch finally tells Emily how he feels but not exactly how he wanted to tell her. Will everything between the two work?


A/N: Hey there kiddies I know it's been a while since I have posted on my CM multi chapters but my muse seems to be on strike since the news of AJ and Paget came through… So if you haven't already go to _**http:/ www. petitiononline .com/cmwomen/petition .html **_and sign the petition to help save our ladies!

ArwenLalaith came up with a campaign. The campaign involves snail-mailing manila folders (like the casefiles seen on the show) to CBS. The folders can be decorated with character quotes, pictures, poetry, fiction and we're suggesting filling the folders with MISSING posters of AJ and Paget. More information about the campaign is available through the Facebook group, here: www . facebook . com/ group . php?gid = 131665840185172

So this will be a one shot which I'm not having any trouble coming up with at all since I never follow the episodes in one shots… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM! *glares* If I owned it I sure wouldn't think of getting rid of AJ and Paget!

T.V. Show: The West Wing

Title Prompt: A Change is Gonna Come

Song Title Prompt: Tell Her that you Love Her – Lonestar

The guys were waiting on the JJ and Emily to come down from their hotel room so that they could all go get something to eat. They had finally closed the case but it was too late for them to call for the jet to come get them so they were just going to wait until morning to leave.

"So Aaron are you finally going to tell her that you love her?" Dave asked. He watched Hotch closely because he could that that if he didn't tell her soon that he would end up missing out on the best thing that could happen to him.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at his best friend and said "Tell who that I love her Dave?"

At this Morgan laughed and said "Come on Hotch you can't fool us. We all see how protective you are of Emily. We know that you love her. So you just need to quit being a coward and tell her how you feel. If you don't you're going to lose her before you even fully get her man."

Hotch looked from Dave to Morgan and finally asked "Am I really that transparent?"

Morgan and Dave laughed as Reid said "Hotch I'm usually the last one to notice things but even I noticed how you feel about Emily. I agree with the other two you need to tell her how you feel and soon."

Hotch frowned but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that they were right but yet he was afraid of getting hurt. He didn't think he would be able to keep being like he was towards her if he confessed that he was in love with her to her. He didn't think that he would be able to keep their friendship as it was if he told her and she didn't feel the same. Wasn't he better off not knowing how she felt?

He did know that one way or another that a change is gonna come. He also knew that if he wanted the woman he was in love with he was going to have to step up and tell her that he was in love with her.

He finally looked at Dave, Morgan, and Reid and said "Would you three mind taking JJ on to the restaurant and Emily and I will catch up? I need to have a talk with Emily."

Dave smirked. "It's about damn time. We'll see you when we see you. And here comes the ladies now."

Hotch turned his head to look and his mouth dropped open. His breath stopped in his chest as he took in Emily in a form fitting skirt with a shirt that showed her cleavage. He looked around and noticed other men in the hotel lobby looking at her and he actually growled.

He saw one guy start towards Emily and he made a decision himself and quickly walked over to Emily and bent his head and whispered in her ear "Where do you think you are going dressed like that?"

Emily's mouth dropped open and she looked at Hotch in shock as she came to a complete stop. "What is wrong with the way I am dressed?"

Hotch raked his eyes up and down her and she felt the desire he was feeling and he growled "I love you woman and I'm not sharing you with any other man!"

Emily opened her mouth to say something and then closed it and then finally she smiled "I love you too and you don't have to share me with anybody else. I have who I want and that is you. You can keep your arm wrapped around me all night tonight. But for now I think we need to get going because Dave, Derek and Spencer are all smirking at us."

Hotch turned his head and when he saw them he chuckled and then turned back towards Emily. "They can wait one more minute. There is one thing I need to do first."

Emily raised an eyebrow and said with a smile "What is that?"

"This." Hotch said as he bent his head and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. He groaned when he felt her open his mouth to give him access. He swept his tongue into her mouth and battled for dominance with her tongue until they had to break the kiss to breathe.

Emily and Hotch both came aware of clapping as they panted to get their breath back. They turned as one to see their team who is also their family with big grins on their faces and clapping.

"It's about damn time you two! But can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Morgan said.

Hotch, Emily and the rest of the team laughed and then headed out to eat. Emily snuggled into Hotch's side as they walked out of the hotel to walk to the restaurant. She finally felt as if she had everything in her life that she ever wanted.


End file.
